


L'amour at the Library

by Antigonesev



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigonesev/pseuds/Antigonesev
Summary: Rick goes to the library. Rick checks something out....





	L'amour at the Library

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, so forgive this sloppy one-shot! at least it's written, right? Please do leave comments and some love/encouragement so I can keep on writing. :)

Rick looked up, the boots belonged to the scruffy jeans of someone looking over a Louis L’amour novel. It was the long haired scruffy man who he had noticed in the library every Sunday since he had started going to the library with Carl and Judith. This Sunday, however, both kids were over at Lori and Shane’s. Taking the chance he had longed for, Rick smiled sideways at the stranger, _ the cowboy _ , his mind supplied as he glanced at the frayed flannel shirt that hid a black t shirt that hugged a well defined and solid torso.

 

“Good book? I've never read westerns.” Rick said with a smile as he reaches for a random L’amour.

 

“Mmhm.” The stranger said with a shy nod, brilliant blue eyes staring right at Rick. Rick’s mouth went dry and he licked his lips slightly. 

 

“I'm Rick. Rick Grimes.” Rick said with a smile, putting back the book and grabbing The Raven by Peter Landesmann instead. “You look like you have good taste in books, care to recommend any?” Rick asked as he tucked the book under his arm. The cowboy smiled and shrugged casually, walking down the aisle with his own book. 

 

“I hear The Sword of Truth books are good.” The stranger said as he led Rick to a section that was next to the romance novels. Rick picked up the book the cowboy handed him, smiling as he noticed the cover had a dragon on it.

“You like fantasy?” Rick said as he added the book to his pile. “I like anything, even a romance sometimes. Just stay away from fifty shades and that shit.” Rick said with a small laugh as a girl and boy walked by. “I never caught your name?”

 

“Daryl.”

 

“Daryl. Nice to meet you.” Rick said with a wide smile, eyeing Daryl over. Daryl returned the look with a raised brow. The two watched each other for a long moment, Daryl reaching for a Star Wars novel on a high shelf. His shirt shifted slightly, and Rick nearly purred with pleasure at the sight of the muscles moving under what he could see of the black t-shirt.

 

“I think there's more books.. somewhere.” Rick said with a smile, licking his lips as Daryl turned to look at Rick with wide eyes, slightly opened mouth in shock. “Where could we read… quietly?” Rick asked as Daryl blushed furiously, smiling with mischief as he looked around for a moment. Rick could see the gears turning in his head, and he liked how quickly Daryl came up with an answer, clearly he and Daryl had similar ideas in mind. Rick followed Daryl down a set of steps that led past conference rooms where a band was practicing, the multimedia room, and a small nook that boasted genealogy experts were available for help any days but Sunday.

 

“This work?” Daryl asked as he shifted the desk to partially block the closed door. Rick nodded with a small smile as he found himself with his tongue down the younger man’s throat. Pushing him back slightly, the younger man ended up with his back against a bookshelf. Wrapping a leg around Rick’s waist, Daryl tugged at Rick hungrily. Rick returned each stroke of the tongue with equal fervor, feeling the tickle of the younger man’s facial hair against his own lips. 

“I need air.” the younger man mumbled with a furious blush on his cheeks. Rick smiled and stepped back, admiring his handiwork on the young man’s glazed appearance, his disheveled flannel shirt lay abandoned on the nearby desk, and his black T-shirt was riding up slightly, revealing a flat stomach with a slight curve to it, the man enjoyed his beer but not entirely flat, like one of the gym-rat boys Rick ran across at the station- someone like Shane. 

“Mind if I … go lower?” Rick asked with a shy smile, suddenly craving for cock down his throat. The younger man shook his head, his cheeks still stained a dark scarlet. He speechlessly undid his trousers, revealing that he had chosen to go au naturel- without underwear. Rick smiled and hummed his appreciation as he got on his knees, taking the length of Daryl in his mouth, down his throat and hummed happily as he was filled up, his tongue caressing every fold and vein of Daryl on the way back up, taking a moment to suck heavily on the mushroomed head of the thick cock in his mouth. He could hear the breathless moans from Daryl, the younger man biting on his hand to keep himself quiet, so no one could hear them. 

“You a screamer?” Rick asked softly as he let his lips dance along Daryl’s length, his warm words brushing the air around Daryl’s groin. Daryl looked down at Rick and nodded with his blue eyes sparkling and a small curl to his mouth, his teeth playing with his bottom lip. Rick leaned back on his heels and smiled a predatory smile under his greying beard, winking up at Daryl as his hands slowly moved up to Daryl’s hips, his teeth following suit and leaving light marks on Daryl’s hips. Daryl let out a long and quiet whistle, watching Rick undo his belt and pull out a condom, glad that he had a boy scout complex about always, always being prepared for any kind of encounter. 

“Top or bottom?” Rick asked softly as he asked permission silently, handing Daryl the condom to let him decide how to proceed further. Daryl bit his lip, his erection bobbing slightly as blood pulsed in the thick purple cock. 

“Bottom.” Daryl whispered, his eyes alight with delight as he leaned forward, whispering in Rick’s ear a filthy comment that made Rick’s erection ache from being trapped in his Levi’s. “I want you to fuck me so good, I scream your name.” Rick ripped into the wrapper, watching Daryl move the desk just enough to make the door accessible, and bent himself over the desk seductively, his bare ass up in the air and his hole stretched with a butt plug. Clearly, someone was also a boy scout. 

“Boy Scout?” Rick asked with a small smile, rolling the condom on before his hands roved over Daryl’s ass, plucking out the plug with ease, his hands wet with spit and hand lotion. Daryl let out a sound of amusement, his ass moving slightly as he adjusted his cock against the desk. 

“Shut up and make me cum on this.” Daryl said with an annoyed grimace, his blue eyes flashing with impatience as Rick slid his hard cock along Daryl’s ass. A few moments later, Daryl found himself being slowly stretched open with Rick’s hot thick cock. Rick shuddered at the feel of Daryl’s hot tightness all around his cock. It took a moment before Rick could gather himself and slide back out, gaining in rhythm as he pounded into Daryl, the younger man whimpering softly with pleasure as each stroke made the desk move with a quiet squeak. Several had strokes later, the desk was moving harder, and Daryl’s hands were propped up against the desk, his hand moving down to stroke himself, while Rick held on to the desk so it wouldn’t crash into the wall. He did still respect library property, even if he was currently fucking the hottest young man he had ever seen on top of it. 

Rick shuddered as he could feel Daryl’s orgasm, the muscles in the ass squeezing him so tight, he came hard, seeing stars before his eyes. He could hear a noise, a clang as as the desk crunched against the bookshelves, books thudding softly  on the desk and Daryl, who was lying on the desk, spent in a large puddle of cum. 

“Damn.” Rick whispered, leaning back to clean up the mess he had made. He hadn’t expected this much fun, but it had happened, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. “Damn, Daryl.” Rick murmured again with a grin as he tossed the condom in a wastebasket and did up his jeans. Daryl moved slightly, slowly pulling his pants back up, leaving the cum for someone else to find, he said with a saucy grin, eyes glinting at Rick with heat. 

“So same time again?”

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s do this again. See you next Sunday?”

“Yup. Page 394 is a good one, by the way.” Daryl said as he tapped the L’amour that Rick had set on the floor, away from the mess Daryl had left on the desk. “See ya next week… sheriff.” 

 

Rick laughed, as he followed Daryl out of the genealogy nook and up to where he could check out his books, always aware of Daryl’s presence in front of him. He didn’t know Daryl, but looked forward to learning more about him… Sundays were now going to be his favorite day of the week, if he and Daryl didn't get kicked out of the library for their mess in the nook..... 


End file.
